


Storm

by GenericUsername01



Series: PRIDE MONTH [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, M/M, pride month writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenericUsername01/pseuds/GenericUsername01
Summary: Prompt: StormSpock has lived in San Francisco and attended the Academy for a little while now, when he encounters-- for the first time in his life-- a thunderstorm.When he gets back to their apartment, he looks like a terrified, drowned cat and Jim does his best not to laugh and instead makes his alien boyfriend some hot tea.





	Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I found a list of pride month writing prompts! This is basically all I'm going to be writing this month, because it's the first pride month I've been out of the closet to celebrate and I'm cheesy and excited as hell.
> 
> The first four might be a bit shorter than I want the others to be while I'm playing catch up.

Spock has experienced rain before, of course. When the first few drops begin landing, he is not confused as to their nature.

The wind begins to pick up, and the streets thin out as humans duck into buildings and scurry for cover. Curious. Even as a Vulcan, he is not so averse to water as to run from a mere few drops, unpleasant as they may be. One would think that coming from a water world such as Terra, humans would not fear it so, especially ones that choose to live so close to a coast.

The raindrops begin increasing in frequency.

His red cadet's uniform begins to stick to his skin unpleasantly where the water hits it. It is no longer a drop here and there. Now Spock is being pelted. Continuously.

He quickens his pace slightly. The wind and rain picks up even more than he did.

The sky is dark and ominous and filled with gray-blue clouds that swirl and puff like smoke. The water is coming down in sheets, Spock is soaked through to his underclothes, to his very  _skin._ The air has taken on an electric quality, bristling with energy, and Spock has read about this, somewhere in his head he knows what is about to happen--

A great pillar of fire cracks through the sky with a boom, illuminating the entire world in blinding white light. For half a second, and then it is gone.

Spock's heart is no longer beating in his side, it is  _thrumming,_ it has reached such a great speed that it no longer stops.

Another sharp crack of lightning startles him back to his senses, and he is  _sprinting._

* * *

Spock yanks their apartment door open and skids inside, slamming it closed behind him and slumping against it, breathing hard.

He is, in fact, breathing.

"Spock!" Jim calls, setting his book down and trotting over to him with concern on his face. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"I believe--" He swallowed, and pushed dripping bangs off his forehead. "I believe I was caught in a thunderstorm. You did not inform me they were so... ferocious."

"You've never seen a thunderstorm before?"

"Vulcan experiences little rainfall. What rain we do have proceeds in an orderly, logical manner, not in a...  _deluge_ that threatens to consume the whole planet."

"Spock, it's just a little storm. It's not even that bad of one. It's certainly not gonna consume the whole planet like biblical floodwaters."

He looked at his boyfriend incredulously. "You call this little?"

"Yeah," Jim smiled fondly at him, teasing. Then he noticed how Spock was shivering. "Oh, baby, you're freezing. Come on, put on some dry clothes and I'll have tea ready for you when you come out."

Spock nodded and obliged. He promptly stripped out of his soaked-through uniform and pulled on one of his meditation robes, despite having no intention to meditate in the immediate future. But the robe was soft and thick and warm and smelled like incense and home.

Jim had his favorite tea ready for him when he came out of the bedroom, along with coffee for himself. He smiles warmly and some of the chill leaves Spock's bones.

He settles into the seat and takes a sip. "I wondered why all the humans were fleeing from the rain," he confessed. "I simply assumed they had an illogical aversion to water."

"Which of course you don't," Jim teased.

"Of course," Spock agreed imperiously. Jim grinned and reached out to rest his hand on top of his boyfriend's.

"Spock, word of advice?" he said. "Next time you see humans running, you run too."

A drop of water fell from Spock's hair into his tea. "Duly noted."

 


End file.
